


Light of My Life

by meiyamie



Series: The Sensory Prompts Challenge [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sensory prompts, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: Based on number 29 from the sensory prompts challenge: burning wood. Requested ship: OtaYuri c/o Eclair.





	Light of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> -Feedback welcome! And more prompts too.

Yuri Plisetsky couldn't remember the last time the world seemed that still. The stars were bright out, and even the air was...fresh, with the faint scent of flowers in bloom that surrounded them at Kolsay. Best of all, just inches away...

"Yuri," He heard Otabek whisper,

  
"Yes, Otabek?" Yuriy asked. And he could feel his heart skip a beat.

  
"...Who's watching the barbeque?"

And then there it was wafting in, the smell of burnt meat from their campsite fire.

Shit.


End file.
